1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reinforced connector on an integrated circuit chip, with which a stir device is turned to an upright position with an urging plane of the tooth part pressing the resistant part of the groove wall in the meshing groove so as to move the upper cover toward the base seat for the upper cover being able to pressingly engage with the base seat firmly.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, a reinforced structure between the upper cover and the base seat of a connector on an integrated circuit is provided with a type of hook engagement to attain an engagement effect firmly. For instance, Taiwanese Patent No. 118060 discloses a hook part and an engagement part to prevent the upper cover excessively loosening from the base seat during horizontal displacement.
However, this type of engagement device not only needs a sophisticate mold tool with difficult fabrication but also is inconvenient during the process of assembly such that it is hard to disassemble the engagement device during inspection or maintenance. Further, the prior art is involved in forced press fit such that the reinforced structure becomes fracture resulting from insufficient strength at the reinforced structure because of improper force exertion or misused material. Hence, it may causes a high imperfection rate due to the preceding problems of the prior art.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a reinforced connector on an integrated circuit chip with which a stir device is turned to an upright position with an urging plane of the tooth part pressing the resistant part of the groove wall in the meshing groove so as to move the upper cover toward the base seat for the upper cover being able to pressingly engage with the base seat firmly.
For achieving the preceding object, the reinforced connector on an integrated circuit chip according to the present invention has a stir device with an actuation rod thereof being arranged at least one tooth part to press a resistant part of the meshing recess at the inner side of the upper cover on the connector. Therefore, when the stir device is turned to an upright position, an urging plane of the tooth part can press the resistant part of the groove wall in the meshing groove to move the upper cover toward the base seat for the upper cover being able to pressingly engage with the base seat firmly.